


Evil in our hearts

by Bitter_old_witch



Series: Tony stark [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Divorce, Hate, Howard Stark A+ parenting, Love, M/M, Murder, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitter_old_witch/pseuds/Bitter_old_witch
Summary: Tony Stark never wanted to be part of the crime underbelly but he finds himself at a cross road watch the world burn along side his husband or betray everything to save an unforgiving world that has been nothing but cruel to him.What will happen to Peter?Alert: Major Twists, also does not follow comic book, movie or any other official story line.





	1. MiT

**Author's Note:**

> Tyler nickname Ty is not a mistake all will be explained soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg!

Chapter 1

“You are such a tool” Tony said beneath his breath as he watched his father walk away yet again in disappointment. Leaving Tony in his room standing before the robot he had built. Howard Stark took one look and decided it was just not good enough.

Tony sighed before throwing the screwdriver he held in his hand on the floor before moving to sit Down on his bed. 

The robot had one hand and was capable of understanding simple human commands. Something that he had thought would impress Howard but still it was not good enough. Nothing Tony did was good enough, getting into MIT at 14 was not enough enough to convince his father!

“You look upset darling” Tony looked up to see the owner of the voice standing by the door, his Mother leaned on the door frame. Tony barely ever saw her, always from from Dinner party to a charity function.

“I am surprised you still recognize me” Tony snapped, his eyes followed her around the room once she began approaching him and touching machines he built randomly. "Or even remember where my room/lab is"

“Are you attempting to break your mother's heart?” Maria asked with a frown on her lips. She wore a floor length black v-neck fitted dress left little to the imagination.

“I doubt Jarvis heart would break” Tony snapped before standing and snatching a delicate piece of machinery from her hands. Maria paused to stare at her son, he looked so much like her. He had a delicate build with Burnett hair he was a few inches shorter than her and wore ripped jeans with an ac/dc shirt.

“You work so hard Tony, you could always just rely on you second gender as a male carrier, marry someone smart rich and powerful-“ Maria’s painted ruby red lips fell silent once she saw the disinterest on Tony’s face.

“Oh joy, what I always wanted! To become a trophy wife that never has time for her child.” Tony said sarcastically. “Oh, what version of you will I be? The too drunk or the socialite?” Tony smiled in satisfaction as he watched his mother's face pale. He knew the slap would come but he did nothing to doge it. The slap sting painfully on his right cheek. "Perhaps next time you choose to be a responsible parent, you start early. Perhaps around age 5 when the personality and manners are being formed" They held eye contact for a moment before Maria chose to walk away.

Tony had zero intention of letting her think it was okay to let Jarvis come alone for every award or graduation. 

Tony was smaller than most kids he stood at 5”1 and was slim with slightly muscular arms from lifting parts.

He had no friends because he was a 14 year old in college and had an unhealthy obsession with the ac/D.C. Band.

He spent most of his free time building machines and inventions to try to impress his father and he was raised by his butler.

“Do you not think you were a bit harsh with your mother, master Tony?” Tony knew that voice, it was the most familiar voice to him. Jarvis was a man with greeting hair and a soft smile and aging gracefully features he towered over Tony although still short 5”7. He wore a three piece suit and a tie.

“What does one consider a mother in recent times because it seems the word is thrown around only when convenient” Tony replied. Jarvis sighed before placing a hand on Tony's back to rub in a clock wise motion that always seemed to relax him.

“Regardless of anything, she is your mother” Javis scolded in a soft tone.

“Right, even when she has a thing for pairing Ty Stone with me”, Dude is like a Greek god. 6”3 height, blonde with blue eyes. Tony found him attractive but he had zero intention of being anyone's trophy wife.

“You literarily have his picture hanging on the wall there” Jarvis smirked and casually walked over to the picture that hung on the wall. “Why on earth would she think you find Ty stone attractive is beyond me” 

“I understand your sarcasm but if acceptances means I agree with my mom I refuse.” Tony replied stubbornly. His room was big it combined a lab and room together so Tony would not miss out on working every minute he was free. “Ty Stone is also a dick head” Jarvis rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You have never even spoken to the man" Jarvis sighed before giving his head a shake.

"I can tell by looking at him!" Tony defended.

“Be nicer to your mom” Jarvis said finally. Tony smiled back at Jarvis who rose a brow at the teen male.

“Of course mom I always listen to you” Tony finished. Jarvis shook his head and left, tony used the opportunity to shut the room door.

Tony sighed and laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

School came back on and Tony was trapped on campus with a very huge bodyguard. Ty Stone was by his teaching theatre door, a few girls hanging off his arms and a smile on his face. 

Tony had not had his growth spurt yet but he hoped it would come soon, his cheeks turned red slightly as he stared at Stone.

“Hey Tony” Ty said as he passed by, it's not like Tony cared that the most popular guy in MIT was on first name basis with him. 

“Master Tony, the bell has rang perhaps we should proceed to class.” The body guard spoke. It drew tony out of his bubble.

“Right on it “ Tony said as proceeded to enter the Lecture hall.

The class was taught by Russell Tedrake, it was on Robotics and although Tony tired hard to pay attention his mind kept wondering to other things. 

Tony usually sat at the back to avoid trouble and being the focus of the lecturer.

Class was over pretty quickly because Professor Russell had started writing the assignment on the white board.  
(The weight-perturbation algorithm  
Temporal difference learning)

Lecture ended and Tony headed towards the his other classes. Body guard still following carefully, no wanting the heir to stark Industries to get kidnapped.

Again he saw Ty stone, this time he sat at the back of the lecture hall where Tony usually sat. Tony took the seat beside Ty who looked as good as ever, he observed Tony and Tony silently did the same “kind of cute for a kid”

Tony only took the seat so he would not seem like he ran away just because Ty sat where he sits. 

“I am not a kid” Tony frowned.

“What are you? 12?” Ty asked curiously.

“16” so he lied, sue him.

“Right, and I am 42 years old” Ty rolled his blue eyes.

“Then I must say you look good for a 42 year old, you look not a day above 40 old man” Tony replied. He watched a frown grace Ty’s lips.

“You have a big mouth, not really cute for a kid your age” Ty replied.

“Kid my age?” Tony glared at Ty for a moment. “I am not 12”

“Sure?”

“You are a tool”

“Whatever you say Dexter”

“Johnny Bravo”

“Who did I have to piss off to get a kid for a fiancée?” Ty asked rhetorically with a sigh.

“Wait, what?” Tony gasped, Ty rose a curious brow at Tony.

“Fiancée, don't you know?” Ty asked.

“No I did not know!” Tony snapped. All heads turned to him.

“Mr Stark, I will not have you disrupting my Lectures!” The Lecturer, Mr Brown snapped.

“Did you really not know?” Ty asked when things had settled down.

“Yes! How am I expected to know” Tony asked.

“Your parents perhaps?” Ty rose a brow as Tony flushed red. “Kid it's not that big a dea-“ 

Tony didn't hear what Ty was saying because he ran off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

In the Dorms Tony picked up his phone to call his parents, not because he was dying to talk to them but simply because he wanted to confirm the story he had been told today.

“What do you want?” Howard snapped as he picked up the call. “If this is a ransom call, Stark industries does not pay ransom”

“Are you marrying me off to Ty Stone” Tony asked.

“Is that really why you called me? To ask me such a foolish question? Why wouldn't you have issues inventing when you are too busy asking stupid questions.” Howard snapped.

“I was just asking Dad-“

“Sometimes I wonder why I didn't make your mother abort you, after all tied time’s the charm.” Howard growled. “Call your mother, she arranged this whole Charade. At least you can be useful or once in your life. Send James back too, the Stone family will be protecting you.” Howard cut the line. Tony sat on his Dorm bed in silence for a while, he felt heavy.

Tony dialed his mother, she picked up the call after a few rings. “I told you I don't want to be a trophy wife and I don't want to be engaged to anyone”

“I am your mother and I decide, besides Stone is old money. This marriage will join Stone and Stark together as one.” Maria replied.

“You cannot be serious, I don't even know him” Tony snapped.

“I am very serious Tony, this will greatly benefit both families” Maria replied. “I need you to not screw this up, okay Dear?”

“Right” Tony bit his bottom lip hard, he cut the line and called Jarvis. Jarvis voice always cheered Tony up.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Ty stone had zero intention of marrying a kid, he had his plan that involved him not only taking over the family business but also the crime syndicate.

He sighed when he passed the kid in the hall, there had to be a law against this. The kid was a kid, he looked no older than 11 years old. He was short skinny and wore branded shirts and ripped jeans.

Ty pinched the bridge of his nose wondering how he would even be able to marry a child. He had seen the Stark heir at parties but never really spoke, in fact the kid seemed to run off whenever Ty approached.

The next lecture he had with mini stark, he decided to change things up. He sat where the boy usually sat, he doubted the boy would run from him so obviously.

As he assumed the boy sat beside him, the kid was cute. Ty had to admit, the blush on the pale skin, big brown eyes and button nose were key features Ty kind of had a boned for.

“Kind of cute, for a kid.” Ty started easily. The fire came to Tony's eyes, he looked like he was ready to strangle Ty. 

“I am not a kid” the kid growled angrily, Ty almost felt tempted to pinch the cheeks he had puffed out in anger.

“What are you? 12?” Ty asked, he watched Tony's face drain of colour before flushing red.

“16” the kid replied, obviously lying because there was no way the kid could be 16. With grace added Ty could still believe Tony was 13.

“Right, and I am 42 years old” Ty rolled his blue eyes as sarcasm dropped in his voice. If Tony was indeed sixteen then he was 42!

“Then I must say you look good for a 42 year old, you look not a day above 40 old man” Tony replied. He watched the kid smirk triumphantly as if he won, it was cute watching the mix of different facial expressions.

“You have a big mouth, not really cute for a kid your age” Ty replied. Amused once more as Tony's face reddened, in embarrassment or annoyance.

“Kid my age?” Tony glared at him angrily. “I am not 12” Ty could see Tony throwing a tantrum and stomping his feet on the ground as he cried that he was not 12.

“Sure?” Ty asked.

“You are a tool” tony snapped before crossing his arms across his chest.

“Whatever you say Dexter” Ty knew he should not enjoy upsetting the kid but he could not help the teasing, the kid was adorable.

“Johnny Bravo” 

“Who did I have to piss off to get a kid for a fiancée?” Ty didn’t mean it, it was part of the teasing..

“Wait, what?” Tony gasped, Ty rose a curious brow at Tony.

“Fiancée, don't you know?” Ty asked.

“No I did not know!” Tony snapped. All heads turned to him.

“Mr Stark, I will not have you disrupting my Lectures!” The Lecturer, Mr Brown snapped.

“Sorry sir,”

“Did you really not know?” Ty asked when the teacher had began lecturing again.

“Yes! How am I expected to know” Tony asked in all seriousness.

“Your parents perhaps?” Ty rose a brow as Tony flushed red. “Kid it's not that big a dea-“ 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Ty came over in the evening, Tony was tinkering with the A.I he had been trying to build since he was in diapers. Tony heard a knock on his door, Ty stood there towering over Tony in a non threatening manner.

“Wow this was unexpected” Tony said dryly.

“Trust me, I had no wish to see you but sadly. I have to start ‘dating’ you” Ty replied.

“What about your girlfriends 1 to 5?” Tony asked. Ty rose a brow but said nothing pushing Tony said to go lie on his bed. “What the in the name of science do you think you are doing?”

“I was about to get some shut eye but you won't stop talking” Ty sighed.

“Well if you, I don't know… went to your own room to sleep perhaps this conversation could be avoided-“ Tony was cut off when Ty sat up only to look under Tony's bed. “What the hell are you doing!”

“Seeing what kind of porn you are into kid” Ty commented, he watched Tony's face turn red before digging through the boxes.

“Stop you cannot just-“ Tony moved to stop Ty but Ty kept him at a distance with one hand and kept searching with the other.

“No porn, but gasp what is this!” Ty said loudly. “A poster picture of me from a kid who claims to not be interested” Tony had never been so humiliated in his life.

“I hate you” Tony snapped angrily, as tears filled his eyes. This was high school all over again and this time his mother had been the one to bring the bully into Tony's life.

“Jesus, kid don't cry I was kidding” Ty dropped the poster, it fell to the floor and rolled smoothly under the bed.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Hey guys!!!!!

Ignore my ooc Tony and Ty it has only just begun and yes it is a Tony/Steve/Bucky relationship. 

Haha….


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony pulled back allowing the man to turn to face him. “Honey bear, I didn't think I would see you again!”

Ty was at a loss on what to do when he saw Tony cry, he was very well about to offer the smaller boy his American Express if it would make him feel better. “Kid I am putting the boxes back under your bed, just stop crying. God what do you want? Do you want my card? You want money? Just say the word and stop crying”

Ty stood up and pulled out his card handing it to Tony who had stopped crying, his red were full of unshed tears. Ty sighed and tucked his card back into his wallet and pulled out the $279 cash offering it to Tony instead of the card.

“Are you trying to bribe me with money?” Tony asked uneasy. “You cannot just try and pay me off like some night worker”

“God I am so not good with kids” Ty groaned and wondered if this was worth it at all.

“I said I am not a kid, can you not comprehend the English I am speaking?” Tony snapped before slapping Ty’s hand away causing the money to fall to the floor.

“Then why the hell are you crying, only children cry!” Ty snapped back.

“I don't know perhaps it can be the fact that I am marrying a man who lives to bully me” Tony yelled, Ty groaned and face palmed. “Perhaps I should just blow the rape whistle and-“

“Wait Tony, I have not even tried to- I would never touc- Jesus Tony, let me think.” Ty replied as he grabbed unto one of tony’s hands to stop him from moving. If tony blew the whistle and anyone came in to see the small boy in tears they would assume Ty was actually a child molester. Which he was not. “We started off on the wrong foot-“ Ty began.

“Really? Was it the you breaking into my room, was it the fact you went through my thing without permission or the fact you basically used your size against me that gave it away?” Tony asked.

“Actually I was trying to be nice, don't kids-“ Ty paused as he met Tony’s glare. “Young adults-“

“Just call me Tony and stop trying to put me into a group” Tony replied. Ty rose a brow at Tony, a small smile gracing his lips.  
  
“I just can't take you serious, I mean you look like a kid, how tall are you? And you are basically skin and bones really can you blame me?”

“Well not everyone is a muscle meat head, some of us did not come in extra large, instead we came in fun size” Tony defended.

“And you are just a bundle of joy, what with all the tears and sassy attitude. Heaven knows why I mistake you for a moody pre-teen on her first period” Ty said. He watched as Tony's mouth fell open in a gasp. “With that said baby, I will take my leave and keep doing whatever it is you do to my picture at night.” Ty left after his words. He loved how Tony's face turned completely red in outrage. Ty left heading to his room , leaving tony to his thoughts.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tony was a genius but he was also a late bloomer, he was quick in wit, in thinking but when it came to ‘friendship’ ‘romance’ or ‘love’ he was walking in as a blind cripple without the sense of smell. Tony decided to make the first move, as soon as he saw Ty in class he walked up to the blonde who was surprisingly alone and not surrounded with girl 1-5. Ty wore a blue button up shirt and dark blue slack, looking simple but still amazing. Why wouldn't teen craze magazine want him as their cover? Tony suddenly felt nervous.

He had opted for a t-shirt that had a bloody cartoon knife and black ripped jeans. He was unsure of how to behave. Walking up to Ty as he entered class made the blonde raise a brow.

“I have to say I am surprised kid, I thought you would avoid me” Ty smiled and moved to the seat beside him. “Have a seat darling” Tony set his books on the table and sat down.

“why would I avoid you?” Tony asked.

“What with suggesting your night activities with my picture” Ty leaned in to whisper in Tony's ear making the Burnett flush red. Ty placed a hand on Tony's thigh, he would never actually do anything with the kid but he felt satisfied when the brush grew hotter and extended more. He wished he could see where Tony's blush ended. Tony stood suddenly causing Ty’s hand to fall off his thigh.

“I think we should be friends” Tony flushed hotter as he held out his hand for Ty to shake. The guy looked way too amused with himself. “There are a lot of benefits to us being friends after all, I don't want to start ‘dating’ anyone yet”

“Oh, so you are suggesting we should be friends with benefits?” Ty asked as he shook Tony’s smaller hand. Tony thought about it for a moment, friends with benefits. He liked the sound of that!

“Yes, I want us to be friends with benefits. I will give you special preference because we would be friends.” Tony said. “And of course vise-versa”

“These benefits will they be only available at night?” Ty looked like he was trying to hold back his laughter. “Because I don't think night alone should be a valid option”

“No, anytime you need me, I will try to make myself available for you” Tony felt embarrassed as Ty laughed loudly. “What is so funny? I just want to be friends with benefits?” Tony asked with a raised brow. Ty was laughing now pinching Tony’s cheeks.

  
“God kid you are too cute, how adorable can one kid be?” Ty said in between laughs.. Tony frowned and slapped away Ty’s hands before he stomped away angrily.

Tony had decided to be the bigger man and extend a hand and Ty laughed at him, right to his face.

Next time he would keep his lips sealed and he would not bother to try and befriend the Dick head named Ty. Tony was keeping the money too and here he was going to give it back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tony had been receiving the email for gender equality day, he even had some posters that had been slipped under his door.

He bent over to pick up the flyers after opening his room door, that was when he heard a wolf whistle it made jump up and turn around. He saw Ty smiling down at him. Sometimes he wished he could punch the guy in his perfect teeth.

“Hey kid, what are you doing?” Ty asked as he took Tony's books from his hand, invited himself in and dropped it on the table.

“What is gender equality day about?” Tony asked.

“Day when guys dress like girls and girls dress like guys to show that both sexes can do what both sexes can do.” Ty replied.

“So we are to dress up like girls to participate” Tony asked.

“Yeah basically, I of course will join in because I support women's right” Ty smiled as he sat on Tony's bed.

“I look too much like a girl, I don't think I will join in. I don't need anyone mistaking me for a lesbian” Tony squeezed the flyers and threw them in the bin.

“That's not right Tony, if not for equal right you would be unable to go to school as a carrier, should you not at least show your appreciation?” Ty shook his head feigning disappointment.

“Fine, my pasty skin with make up and a short dress is just what I need now” Tony sighed. “Promise you would stay with me all day?” Tony asked.

“I promise” Ty smiled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tony was so certain he put on his alarm but somehow it was not on anymore. He stared at the dress he and Ty had bought, it was a black dress that stopped just above his knees with a wig.

He hated cross dressing and would not do this if it did not mean so much to Ty that he did it.

Tony was 15 minutes late to the lecture hall but his biggest shock came when he stepped into the lecture hall to see no one dressed like him. Ty was smirking at Tony.

“Miss are you new?” The lecturer asked.

“I- no-“ Tony relaxed a bit when he realized they did not recognize him. Perhaps he could live through this day after all.

“Tony, don't you look pretty in your new dress?!” Ty shouted, gasps were heard and Tony immediately ran out in embarrassment. Why would Ty do this to him?

What had he done to ty? He had been nothing but kind, Ty was worse than the bullies at his old school. The man played him mentally and emotionally while the bullies only hurt him physically.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tony avoided Ty like a plague after Ty played 4 more jokes on him. For three months and Tony made sure he did not speak to him, it was good until Ty trapped him in the library and simply picked him up and carried him screaming and fighting to his room where he swiftly threw the Burnett on the bed.

“Kid, talk to me” Ty began. He knew Tony would either A punch him or B slap him for carrying him around School. He caught the hand Tony threw to slap him easily.

“How dare you?!” Tony snapped. “You embarrassed me in front of everyone”

“Well maybe you should not ignore me! If you had not ignored me we would not be having this conversation in the first place!” Ty snapped back. Tony laid silent on the bed, what was Ty’s deal? All he did was tease Tony and so Tony gave him space which apparently was the worse thing Tony could do.

“You always tease me and pick on me, you tricked me into saying I wanted to be a sex friend. The next time you tricked me into wearing a dress to class.” Tony snapped.

“I like you kid so I have to tease you” Ty said as if it was the most logical thing in the world. Tony frowned, utter humiliation seemed to amuse the blonde, talk about being a sadist.

“Your behavior is equivalent to the kid on the play ground pulling at the girls hair” Tony said. Ty smiled before lifting a hand to tug at Tony's Burnett hair. “Ow!”

“I don't like being ignored” Ty said finally.

“I don't like being teased or being made a fool of.” Tony said. Tony had turned 15 some days ago although he grown two cm there was no major difference.

“There is this party-“ Ty began.

“No way, if my parents find out I would be shipped out of here” Tony shook his head.

“Lighten up kid, they won't find out, let's go together-“

“As friends?” Tony asked.

“We are not friends Tony, and I do not want to be friends” Ty replied. Tony observed that Ty looked a bit nervous as he fumbled over words and sentences before sighing and turning to Tony.

“So we go as-?” Tony asked.

“Tony I am 19, if I am seen dating a 12 year old I will be arrested as a pedophile” Ty said.

“And for the last time I am 15 not 12” Tony frowned.

“Can we just not be friends and not be lovers until I won't get arrested for boning you?” Ty rose a brow.

“Okay I will go for this party but you have to be nice to me from now on” Tony said.

“After the party we can sort out terms, so dress sexy but you know not too sexy, you are 15 and the rape whistle doesn't work at parties.” Ty smiled slightly as he turned to Tony and thought about it for a moment before pressing his lips to Tony's.

Tony had never been kissed before but the kiss he was given was awesome.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tony met a red head girl named Virginia Potts, she stood by the wall outside the Party near Tony with a red plastic cup in hand.

Tony knew her only because when he had gone to the grocery store, the girl had worked the register. She seemed friendly enough although she had a big guy beside her, he looked pretty mean with big muscled arms and that could no doubt crush Tony. Tony moved further away from the red in the short dress.

The guy was a black man who some how reminded him of the guy he befriended when he was in high school but Tony was not about to get his ass kicked by insinuating that this dark skinned male resembled his friend.

Tony took a sip of the coke in his cup, Ty had given him a virgin cup before running off to play beer pong with his friends. Tony wanted to leave, what was he even supposed to be doing here.

“Hey” Tony turned to see a man with black hair and green eyes standing beside him, a smile on his lips. He work baggy jeans and a plain red t-shirt. Looking as straight as a pole.

“Hi” Tony replied cautiously, subconsciously moving towards Miss Potts.

“Want to dance?” The man asked as his eyes dragged down Tony's body, Tony flushed red before shaking his head.

“Come on it's just a dance Princess and maybe I will let you suck my dick in my car.” Tony gasped in shock, what the hell. No one spoke him him like that! Without thinking of the consequences Tony threw the drink in the guy's face.

“Fuck off you prick” he growled. The guy smiled slightly.

“I am going to kill you faggot” then suddenly someone came standing in between them. The black man that had stood beside Miss Potts was now acting as a shield. He looked as tall as Ty and was built like a tank.

“Move on loser” he even sounded like Honey bear and had the same catch phrase?

“The bitch just emptied his drink on me the least he can do is fucking put out” the asshole snapped at The dark skinned man. He was a few inches shorter and not as built but he looked like he would not back down.

“Well he is not interested, I suggest you move on before I chop your balls off and make you literally fuck yourself” Tony’s Hero snapped. The man swore before walking off, Tony hugged the man because God knows he was about to shit himself. “Waow Tones, cool down!”

Tony pulled back allowing the man to turn to face him. “Honey bear, I didn't think I would see you again!”

“Still on with the ridiculous nick name?” Rhodes smiled before ruffling Tony's hair.

“Of course sugar plum, after you broke my heart I decided to call you names until you love me again!” Tony smiled brightly.

Rhodey smiled slightly “Come on let me introduce you to my friend Virginia Potts”

Rhodey introduced Tony and Virginia, Tony stay sandwiched between them. He told them how Ty had ditched him after giving him a drink promising he would be back. He was actually having fun until Ty came back looking slightly drunk but happy.

Ty walked up to Tony and pulled him towards the entrance of the rager, Rhodey instinctively slapped Ty’s hand off.

“Can I help you with something?” Rhodey snapped.

“Excuse me?” Ty sobered up pretty fast. He made a grab for Tony and once again Rhodey acted as a shield.

“Honey bear, I came with this douche bag. It's fine, he is just an asshole who left me after dragging me to a party but he is not dangerous” Tony spoke up. Rhodey relaxed slightly.

“Honey? Bear? Who the fuck is this guy? Jesus in the span of one fucking hour you have already picked up a guy?” Ty snapped, he glared at Rhodey growling. “Stay away from Tony or else, fucking pervert”

“Don't talk to him like-“ Tony was cut off when Rhodey was in Ty’s face.

“Or what pretty boy, you leave my boy all alone in a party full of creeps. He almost got killed and I saved him, maybe I would just keep my darling” Rhodey smirked when Ty threw a punch he dodged easily. He punched Ty back and it was suddenly a fight. Tony was trying to break them apart while Virginia watched in fascination.

“Do something!” Tony turned to Virginia who sighed and walked away. Did she really just leave him, Ty and Rhodey were beating the shit out of each other? Why did he agree to come for a party! To think he thought she was cool, she was clearly not cool!

He tried to pull Rhodey off Ty by he was not strong enough, he was scared.

Suddenly Miss Potts was back and with four guys who were able to separate the fight. Both men looked terrible split lips, black eyes, cuts etc

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Head lines read “Stark Industries heir Tony Stark attends rager, Ty stone and unknown man battle for the right to date the minor”

Pictures of him standing by in horror as Rhodey and Ty fought, one story even put him as a heartbreaker that was double dating both guys.

He was dead, his father was going to send him off to a far away boarding school. He was too afraid to pick his phone that had been ringing none stop since 6am this morning.

Tony ditched class to sit at a coffee store, he wore a suit and sunglasses in hope of not being recognized. He wanted it to die down, God what kind of life was he living. His freedom would be taken away, why had he trusted Ty?

After finishing his first cup of coffee ever he walked out of the coffee shop. He knew he should pick up his calls soon so he doesn't give Jarvis a heart attack, his parents most likely would not if he died.

A black Van pulled up when Tony was deep in thought. The last thing he saw was black hair and green eyes.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You fucking bitch-“
> 
> “If I swallow, bye bye tip” Tony replied.
> 
> “No!”
> 
>  
> 
> “I thought guy's always wanted you to swallow” Tony commented

Tony Stark sometimes hated- no, he has always hated being the son of Howard Stark.

Normal kids did not have to worry about being kidnapped, they didn't have to worry about arranged marriages and they did not need to bother when it comes to going to coffee shops. One, Tony should have never left school grounds and 2 he should have been near Ty.

Tony was stripped down to his boxers, Pale skin on display as he sat chained to a steel chair. The chair was placed in the centre of the white walled room. He had seen men in clown costumes holding guns come in and leave the room.

This was all so lame. He could not even be properly scared because an asshole with a fetish for clown had kidnapped him. The door parted this time and it was a big clown taller than the rest and bigger. He stood before Tony and looked down with his brown eyes.

“Anthony Stark” The voice sent a shiver down his spine. “Aren't you adorable, I hear you are a genius in building machines. We can make a deal, you make me things and I buy you candy and toys”the man said calmly, Tony saw the man was dressed like a clown and had two lollipops in his hands.

“I am 15 you idiot, what do I look like? A six year old” Tony rolled his eyes. Taking time to look around the room for possible escape points, the room had no windows from what he could see and there was one door leading in and out.

“No you look like my prisoner, your stay will become uncomfortable pretty fast if you choose to not corporate with, The one and only laughter killer!” The crazy man laughed loudly. “You cannot escape me, your body is mine!”

“Dude don't you have other kids to molest, I mean I am underage and I can see cameras around the room. You are clearly a Pervert interested in little boys.” Tony commented.

“I- I- I-“ the man stammered out. “I am not!”

“No it's fine, undress a 15 year old boy and put cameras on him, not creepy at all” Tony rolled his eyes. “Clearly doesn't mean you are a rapist”

“I would neve-“ the clown began.

“whatever you say stripper clown” Toby finished as he smirked at the clown. “Besides you have very bad intel, I cannot build anything useful, but hey, what does then smartest man on earth (my dad) know. He said everything I built till this point has been shit..”

“Then I will call your father for ransom-“ the clown began.

“Ha! My dad would never pay, Stark industries does not pay ransoms” Tony smirked. The clown growled angrily, pulling out tony’s phone from his pocket. “Even if they did, he would let me die. He doesn't exactly like me for some reason.”

“What is the passcode?” The man asked.

“1970” Tony said. “Saved him as dick head in contacts”

The clown called Howard Stark, the phone rang. “You useless piece of shit, one job was all your mother gave you to do and you do the opposite!” Howard snapped angrily as he picked up the call. “I only wanted you to get a degree and to not make a scene so large it would make you while doing it, what do you do? Become the poster boy for rich kids on the prowl. If only your mother had listened to me, you are a bad influence on that Ty kid-“ Tony sighed resisting the urge to feel anything.

“Dad! Stop, I have been kidnapped by a child molester” Tony said dryly. “He has me naked in a room”

“I am not a child molester you brat, have I tried to touch you in the ‘no no’ area?” the clown asked angrily.

“Let me get this straight you have been kidnapped and this person wants ransom. Am I right?” Howard asked sounding amused.

“Yes, one million dollars or the kid dies” the clown said.

“That's too bad Anthony. You can keep him, he is useless to me anyway, I can always have another kid!” Howard cut the line causing the clown to gasp in shock.

“So now you kidnapped a useless 15 year old whose father sees him as an abortion that never happened. How about you release me and go after someone who is actually worth more than a pack of gum?” Tony forced a smile pushing back the tears.

“You are not useless, you can always be sold to aim experimental lab.” The clown reasoned. “Or at worst, your liver and kidney would sell high on the market”

“Right” Tony sighed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Howard actually did not hate his son, he disliked him greatly because his (Howard) ideas had run dry but Tony built things that sold. He let Tony keep building because every time Tony only got better trying to impress him.

Howard dialed Stone, the phone rang twice before the call was picked up.

“Tiberius Stone we had a deal” Howard began. “We had a deal Stone, you promised me this would not happen!

“ Howard calm yourself, we have many deals in place, you have to explain better” Tiberius replied. “It is 9pm in the evening and I hope you have a good reason for calling me so late in the night”

“You were meant to protect my son, that was why his body guard was removed. Your son Tyler was meant to be with him or one of your men. So why the fuck am I getting a ransom call from a child molester holding my kid hostage?” Howard asked.

“We will get him back within a week” Tiberius said. “Oh and Howard, next time you speak to me this way. You will die a very slow pain filled death. I hope I am being clear”

“Crystal” Howard replied.

“Now have a nice day” Tiberius said before cutting the call. Tony would thank Howard one day for making him one of the greatest people on earth.

Tony kept topping himself, he was a visionary just like how Howard once was. He had planned that as soon as Tony graduated he would should Tony the ropes to the family business in Stark Industries and be the face of tomorrow.

He would finally tell Tony he was proud of him and all he had achieved. He would tell Tony that a baby cannot fix a dying marriage.

Tony was supposed to be the miracle baby that pulled him Maria together, they were fighting a lot and it got to the point Maria wanted to leave him. That was when he suggested they had a child, Maria was overjoyed. She thought that the baby would mean Howard would be around more.

However it was far from the truth, she soon realized that Howard had trapped her through Tony. She didn't want to leave Tony in Howard’s hands, she also knew if the went to court she would lose so she then turned to the bottle and used all her time participating and throwing charity events.

She became a different person, cold to him and everyone.

Howard had realized his mistake a little too late but she had changed, she despised him.

They slept in different rooms on different beds and only saw during events or Dinner parties and never made love anymore.

Howard hated himself most of all, he was meant to be able to fix anything but he could not fix the distance between him and maria. Between him and Anthony. His wife hated him and his son no doubt hated him too, he knew it was his fault but it still hurt. His son however for some reason didn't give up on struggling for Howard’s approval.

Howard looked around the lab then to the framed picture of him and Maria when they were young and in love. He fucked it all up, if he didn't do everything he did Stark Industries would not be this.

Howard was just a man from the army until he built this company, he wanted Maria to have the best and she did have the best but he lost her in the process..

He knew his wife was cheating on him, she had lovers. He had not even touched her in 5 years.

He would make it right and take a long vacation with maria once Tony graduated. He would ask her to forgive him and step down to Stane until Tony was old enough.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tyler Stone felt back from the punch to his cheek. “You were meant to watch your fiancée, now Howard has the guts to call me in such a rude manner because you are useless!” Tiberius snapped angrily.

“I am sorry” Tyler said as he tried to get up only to be kicked in the ribs. Tyler groaned in pain and looked up to the brown eyes of his father as he glared at him.

“Sorry? Sorry?! Gather intel and find that kid and I want him alive or else I will show you how sorry you can be” Tiberius snapped.

“Of course father, your will be done” Tyler replied. He stood up shakily holding his rib and limping away.

“Make sure this does not happen again” Tiberius snapped. “You can not fail me again Ty, now leave and assemble a team”

Tyler headed to the break room to get agents for the mission. He picked Trident and the winter soldier to leader an army of 25 ops each.

Ty Stone felt this mission was personal, he did like Tony and he was not going to let some creep have Tony.

“Our mission is to find Tony Stark and kill the people who grabbed him” Tyler said. As he pulled out some pictures of Tony and handed it out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tony stared silently at the door, it had been 24 hours since he was grabbed and he had been fed once. The clown had a creepy henchman who happened to be the man from the party. He had taken Tony to the bathroom and watched his dick like a hawk. It was creepy. The man would accidentally brush his hand on Tony's ass and the situation degraded.

The door opened to reveal the black haired man with green eyes. The man smiled darkly at Tony as he approached. He stood before Tony and slowly undid his belt buckle.

“I kind of owe you one for the heartwarming gift at the party” The man said calmly as he used one had to grab a hand full of Tony's hair. “I am going to fuck your mouth and then I will fuck your ass”

“That would be a problem” Tony said. The man laughed silently, the laugh lasted for a minute. “The boss is out, he can't help you, neither can that nigger friend of yours” the man leaned in to kiss Tony but was met with a head butt. The man pulled back in pain.

“My Honeybun is not that derogatory term you asshole” Tony snapped.

“My nose is broken, you fucking bitch I am going to teach your worthless ass a lesson.” The man snapped at Tony. He gave Tony a punch to the face, Tony kept his smile in place.

“I thought it was meant to hurt” Tony replied, it made the man groan angrily. Another punch followed officially breaking Tony's nose, blood dropped down his face to his chin.

His hair was gripped with one of his assistants hands, the other hand steadied the dick holding it still. “Part your mouth for me or you get another punch, you better not bite too.”

Tony tightened his lips together, a punch to his guts had him coughing blood. The man used to opportunity to put his dick in Tony's mouth.

“Shit kid, your mouth is so hot, I want to jizz just entering here” the man pulled back and slammed forward into Tony's throat, Tony choked a little when the erection hit the back of his throat. Tony waited till the man pulled back, tip only in his mouth before biting down as hard as he could. The man screamed when he pulled out and the tip was gone.

“You fucking bitch-“

“If I swallow, bye bye tip” Tony replied.

“No!”

“I thought guy's always wanted you to swallow” Tony commented. “If you don't get to the Er fast enough it will die” Tony spat out the tip to the floor as he smiled, his mouth covered in blood.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tony remembered the beating, he remembered most of it but soon after everything was white. The man had declared he was unable to save his tip and wanted revenge. Tony awoke what seemed to be days after at a new location strapped to a doctor's bed.

Tony's line of vision from the bed was the white ceiling and walls, a metal door across from him. He was chained up to so many machines, where was he?

The metal door opened a doctor came in. “Experiment 208, I see you are awake” the man said. It took a while for him to know the doctor was talking to him. “Don't try to speak yet, you died four days ago and we brought you back. You are our first successful experiment”

Tony was confused. The doctor smiled down at him, you died from multiple trauma to your head. We were able to help you.

Tony tried to move his hands but it was chained to the railing of the bed. Now sleep we have to monitor your body.

The next time Tony awoke it was a nurse leaning over him, she paused and looked him in the eyes. “Can you speak?”

“Where am I?” Tony asked.

“It's been ten days since you last woke up, what do your remember?” She asked.

“Nothing” Tony replied.

“Do you remember the incident?” She asked.

“My head hurts” Tony slept off again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tyler Stone was pissed, it had been 16 days since his fiancé had gone missing, they caught the original propitiators. But trying to find Tony Stark was like looking for a needle in a hat stack.

“You are all useless!” Ty snapped loudly at the army behind him.

“Boss, they confirmed Tony Stark as dead. There is nothing more we can do” Trident spoke. Tyler glared at the man in anger, he felt disgusted. “By now the body would be decayed or would have been eaten by wild animals!” Tyler stared at the man for a moment before swiftly taking out his pistol and shooting the man in the foreheads swiftly.

The body fell back, giving a thump sound as it hit the floor. Tyler glared at the arm before him. “You find his body or find him alive one way or another Anthony stark is coming home!”

The masked man known solely as the winter solider knelt before Tyler, he recited the words “father’s will be done”

“Go” Tyler said.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Howard Stark regretted not paying the ransom, he had hoped that the standing ‘no ransom law’ would make discourage villains from taking interest in his family. Sadly that was not the actual case.

However it had been a little over month and Tony was missing, no explanations, nothing further. He had not been found, he was somewhere either dead or being tortured and Howard had no idea on what to do or how to proceed. He had tried to curb the media so Maria would not find out but when the story hit, it hit big. There was no way for him to soften the blow of betrayal she felt. He feared what she would do when she eventually found out what he had done.

Tony's face was the cover of every magazine and newspaper. Each heading had phrases such as ‘Who took Tony Stark’, ‘Stark heir missing’, 'Trouble in Stark paradise' or ‘Billion Dollar heir gone’. He recalled his conversation with Maria, they had a week ago. At the time it hit, Maria had a copy of the paper in her hands as she waltz into his office. She took a deep breath before slamming it on the table. Successfully throwing Howard's documents on the floor, he fumbled to pick it up.

“Where is my baby?” Maria asked with tear filled eyes, Howard became silent for a moment. He looked up , pausing slowly. He stared into her eyes, the eyes of the woman he loved and he could tell she was in pain.

“I don't know” Howard replied with head bowed in shame. He definitely could not tell her the truth, it would only worsen matters.

“They must have wanted something, they should have called for a ransom of some sort” Maria reasoned. Sge burst into tears and cried, Howard was unsure how to comfort her, he stood from his executive leather chair to hold her but she pushed him away.“I can't believe our son is missing and you are at work!”she looked up, her mascara running down her face and Lipstick smeared. "Do we mean so little to you?"

“What do you want from me Maria?” Howard sighed as he spoke. “I am trying my best to find him” Maria paused as she stared into Howard's eyes. "I cannot close my company just because he was taken-"

"No you can't, why should you? It is not as if Tony is your son or anything!" She snapped in anger, her words full of sarcasm.

"I have people working on it, unlike you I am actually doing something to find him" Howard snapped. This time she slapped him hard across the cheek, his face turned with the full force of the slap.

"You hid this from me, how long has my son been missing?" She demanded "What aren't you telling me Howard?” Maria asked. "What are you hiding from me?"

"Perhaps if you were at home more often you would have noticed his absence? If you called more" Howard added spitefully.

"Perhaps if I had left you a long time ago, Tony would not be in this mess!" Maria's words had hurt Howard more than the slap.

"God only knows what else you have hidden from me, or what Tony's pairing with Stone is truly about" Maria snapped.

“I am doing the best I can” Howard replied slowly.

“Tell me the truth, you hated Tony. I bet you shipped him off or sold him to the highest bidder” Howard watched Maria carefully. He could not tell her he had been called only for him to reject to pay the ransom.

“I am doing all I can” Howard turned his back to Maria. "You are dismissed" He snapped. Maria bit her red painted lip before breaking down into more tears.

Howard should have contacted the police sooner, rather than depending on Stone. He was ending their contract as soon as Tony was home safe and sound. He needed to fix his family.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tony was being tested, not mentally but physically. His body was the same, he still couldn't run for too long and he was still the same height but some how the doctors seemed amazed. They kept calling him a success, Tony had considered escaping but there were guards everywhere and he had a collar around his neck that would release an electrical zap if he wondered too far from the lab he called home.

  
“Tired?” A doctor asked as Tony ran on the treadmill. Tony panted loudly, he was drenched in sweat. "Would you like a break?"

“Yes” Tony groaned as he watched the man write on his clip board.

“Just a bit longer 208 then you can have a break.” The man in the white coat holding a clipboard said. Tony nodded his head, unable to speak between pants.

Tony missed a step and fell face first to the skid pad of the treadmill, it threw him to the floor. Tony groaned once more and ignored the doctor. He landed in an awkward position and hear the loud crack, he felt so much pain but as he was lifted up (by the muscle in the room and placed back on the treadmill) he began to feel less pain.

“No super speed or endurance” the man’s tone full of disappointment. “We have many more tests to finish till we are sure if you are truly a success or a failure in guise”

“I assume this means you will hold me against my will for an even longer period?” Tony asked between pants. The Doctor looked irritated but otherwise stayed silent.

“Sadly we do not run a charity organization 208, we brought you back for a reason.” The Doctor smirked before walking off. “The real fun begins after your break”  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tiberius stone was a proud man, he had believed no one was fit to take over but he, himself. Sadly his clone turn son Tyler was useless and undependable.

“What do I hate most?” Tiberius asked his ‘son’ with a growl.

“Absence of result or failure” Tyler replied.

“Do you know why you bear your middle name and not your first name? It is because you are unworthy to carry the weight of the name Tiberius. I made you in my image, my likeness and I have given you everything at your disposal but I am yet to see progress.” Tiberius spoke before looking to his son that knelt before him. "Why bother to clone myself if my clone is useless?"

“I am doing all I can to fix the problem-“ Tyler assured his father, the man glared down at him.

“I should have used 310 rather than you, though it is never too late. Fix this or I will fix you” Tiberius snapped. “If he is dead, bring us the body so we can remake him”

“Of course, your will be done” Tyler replied, he was not shocked when he was hit in the face with the thick cane.

“If my will was done, Tony Stark would never have been taken in the first place. Trash” Tiberius snapped in anger.

“Of course, sorry father” Tyler replied before standing up and walking out of the room.

“I see you are no longer daddy's favorite” A man dressed in a suit wearing a red mask spoke.

“And who are you supposed to be?” Tyler asked.

“Your replacement” the man pulled off the mask and truly, the man standing across him had the same face and build as he did.

Tyler was after all just a clone of the original.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tony gasped when the axe was swung down, severing his hand. The pain was intense. He wanted to scream but he just couldn't. They had starved him for a week, his stomach kept eating itself and healing or so they claimed. When they removed water his healing stopped and now they were testing if he would regrow limbs or it would be reattached.

Tony knew struggling would be useless so he stared blankly at the ceiling.

“208, it would seem you do not have regenerative powers, just an improved healing system.” A doctor said before pushing the severed limb close to the stump. Tony considered begging but he knew it would be pointless.

“We will conduct the tests to see if you can heal from fire and if you can be revived if drowned.” Another Doctor spoke up. Tony's eyes moved to the doctors who wore half masks that shielded part of their face.

“Lucky me” Tony replied dryly.

“208 today you will be given Lunch and Dinner” the Doctor who had joined Tony's severed limb spoke.

Tony had no hope, he let his mind wander to his father who no doubt did not care. His mother probably felt slight guilt, Jarvis was the person who would hurt and miss Tony the most. The world was an evil and wicked place. If Tony ever escaped he would definitely change it.

Ty Stone came to his mind, the idiot most likely had been paired off to another heir and would have forgotten Tony by now.

He was alone and he just wanted to die.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tony had been burnt, drowned, poisoned and dipped in acid. Each time his body betrayed him and fixed him up rather than let him die. Tony could admit it, what he wanted now was to die.

He was tired of the torture, of the pain and suffering. He had heard one doctor say that a boy named Wade in the Canadian branch could regenerate. He heard them say that Tony was now obsolete.

Tony had not spoken to anyone in two and a half months (apart from his doctors: who assured him his sacrifice was for the good of man kind), he was tortured almost daily now. The only feeling he could identify now was pain.

The door opened and a head rolled into the room. Tony's eyes widened as he stared at the decaptitated head on the floor. A tall man wearing black and a metallic arm with a star on it stepped into the room.

The man had stubble and shoulder length black hair with angry black eyes. Tony stared at the man wondering if once again he would be put through hell, he felt like shit.

The man turned to look at Tony, he held up a picture before nodding his head slowly before choosing to approach him. “Tony Stark?”

Tony pressed his lips together, too afraid to speak. The man was clearly here to hurt him more.

“I won't ask again, are you Tony Stark?” The man snapped, most likely angered from having to repeat himself.

“Yes” as Tony nodded the man crushed the restraints with one hand. Setting Tony ‘free’ into his captivity. Tony was lifted into the man's shoulder, his hospital gown was open at the back so he flashed anyone looking in their direction.

“You look good for a kid that was tortured” Tony remained silent, he refused to respond. “Tyler Stone engineered your rescue and he is excited you are alive.” The man said slowly, Tony released the breath he did not know he was holding.

“Tyler” he whispered slowly. As they passed through Tunnels Tony could see Stark weapons crates and dead bodies on the floor.

He could also see men similarly dressed like the man carrying him, they were lying in cold blood on the floor.

Tony stayed silent as he was carried out of the underground base to the surface where medics awaited him. Some men dressed as medical professionals watched the man set tony down on the chair and began checking heart rate, pulse and over looking his body for scars or any thing that would make it seem like Tony had been hurt. They were perplexed when they found no injury and quickly gave Tony a change of clothes which he appreciated.

Tony didn't speak and they did not try to make him speak. He remained silent till they took off using the helicopter. He sat beside the man who saved him, feeling small but awkwardly safe beside him. He watched the man try and fail as he tinkered with his metal hand, using a screw driver.

“I can help” Tony spoke, the man looked at Tony carefully before handing him the screwdriver. Tony fixed the arm but could not help but feel the thing was a piece of junk. He wanted to build something better for the man that saved his life.

“Thanks kid” the man said through a deep voice. Tony stared at the man but said nothing.

The helicopter ride only lasted for an hour before they began to descend of which he held unto the larger man.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

James knew his first name and that was as much as he knew about himself. He had a soft soft for small guys so when he and his men raided the base and he caught clips and recordings of the doctors torturing a small kid, he lost it. What was meant to be a take all prisoner case became a take no prisoners case. He killed every doctor in malicious ways.

The constant use of his metal arm as a shield had taken its toll and his arm was acting up. He however had a mission to do, he checked through many of the padded wall cells for his target. Using the picture he kept in his pocket to check if each victim tied to a medical bed in each room was his target.

He found the kid eventually, the kid looked untouched almost as if the horrors James had seen occur to him had no lasting effect. Then the idea of cloning came to mind. “Tony Stark?” He asked.

The kid looked frightened as he looking away avoiding eye contact. “I won't ask again, are you Tony Stark?” James asked.

“Yes” the kid said softly, almost a whisper that James could not hear. James approached The kid chained to the bed with metal restrains, he broke through easily.

“You look good for a kid that was tortured” James commented. The kid stiffened but said nothing further. “Tyler Stone engineered your rescue and he is excited you are alive.” The kid relaxed visibly.

“Tyler?” He whispered.

He picked up the kid, he couldn't help but notice the kid had a hot ass. A really hot ass.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tony was taken ‘home’ his mother stood with tear filled eyes before him, the only person he wanted now was Jarvis. So he moved past his mother who stood beside his father. Her arms wide open, she was waiting to comfort Tony with a hug. He moved to Jarvis, wrapping his arms around the man.

Jarvis returned the hug, “Tony it's alright you are safe” the man assured him calmy. Tony knew he shouldn't, especially before his father but he let his emotions over take him. He cried bitter tears.

He hated everything his father wanted to protect. He would make this world bow at his feet, destroy the one thing his father loved more than his family.

“Come on Tony, let's get you to bed” Jarvis said after moments passed and Tony had calmed down.

“Okay”Tony accepted. 


End file.
